She's Just a Kid
by ershin
Summary: Oh, benar memang ia gadis belia, namun ia tak sepolos yang engkau duga.


**Persona 4 **** ATLUS**

—**She's Just a Kid **by** lee0—**

* * *

Ia hanya seorang anak kecil. Polos dan lugu, belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini. Makhluk yang baru saja melihat dunia luar, belum mengerti isi dalam dunia itu. Sungguh, ia hanya seorang anak kecil…

* * *

≈**Mom**

Nanako menggoreskan rangkaian kata di selembar kertas putih dengan pena hitamnya. Dari kiri ke kanan, setiap satu kalimat, ia menggerakkan penanya ke bawah, berniat mengganti baris. Satu baris selesai, ia melanjutkannya lagi ke baris berikutnya. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Hingga baris kelima, ia berhenti. Membaca ulang tulisannya, takut kalau-kalau ada yang terlupakan.

Selesai mengoreksi, ia melipat kertas putih tadi yang telah ternodai tinta hitamnya seraya tersenyum. Melipatnya dua kali, ke bawah lalu ke samping, membentuk segiempat. Ia beranjak dari meja belajarnya ke dapur. Didapatinya sesosok wanita sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Nanako mendekati ibunya.

Ia menengadah, menarik lengan sang ibu. Wanita itu menoleh ke bawah, kemudian tersenyum, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Ada apa, Nak?"

Nanako mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya, menyodorkannya kepada sang bunda. Wanita tersebut menerima kertas putih itu dengan wajah bingung. Dibukanya lipatan kertas putih tadi, kemudian membacanya dalam hati.

- Belajar = 5.000

- Merapikan tempat tidur setiap bangun = 2.000

- Menjaga agar kamar selalu rapi = 3.000

- Mengerjarkan PR = 2.000

- Membantu ibu mengangkat jemuran = 4.000

- Membantu ibu mencuci piring = 4.000

- Total hutang ibu pada Nanako = 20.000

Selesai membaca daftar hutang yang dibuat anaknya sendiri, sang ibu melirik Nanako yang sudah menyodorkan tangannya ke atas, bermaksud menagih hutang. Wanita tersebut pergi, mendekati sebuah rak. Ia merobek selembar kertas dari salah satu buku tulis, mentorehkan tinta hitam ke atasnya.

Seusai menulis, ia kembali berhadapan dengan sang anak. Membungkukkan sedikit badannya, kemudian menyerahkan kertas yang ditulisinya barusan. "Ini bayarannya," ujar wanita itu sembari tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala Nanako. Nanako memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung. Kenapa bayarannya bukan berupa uang? Kenapa selembar kertas? Ia menatap kembali ibunya yang hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Gadis kecil itu kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah muram. Membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya lagi. Ia duduk di atas futon, memperhatikan kertas putih yang disodorkan sang ibu kepadanya. Dibukanya lipatan itu ke atas lalu membaca tulisan rapi sang ibu di atas kertas tersebut.

- Mengandung Nanako selama sembilan bulan = GRATIS!

- Menjaga dan merawat Nanako selama dalam kandungan = GRATIS!

- Melahirkan Nanako setelah sembilan bulan = GRATIS!

- Menjaga dan merawat Nanako setelah lahir = GRATIS!

- Total hutang Nanako pada ibu = GRATIS!

Oh, sungguh ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang belum memahami betul soal hutang. Hutang kasih sayang yang takkan pernah terbayarkan oleh uang.

* * *

≈**Dad**

Pria itu mengangkat secangkir kopi dari atas meja, menelannya seteguk dengan mata tetap tertuju pada koran yang dibacanya. Ia menaruh kembali cangkir kopi tadi di tempatnya semula, membolak-balikkan halaman koran pagi itu. Sesekali melirik jam dinding, entah apa yang ditunggunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis kecil itu turun. Kaki kecilnya menuruni setiap anak tangga yang ada. Setelah kedua kakinya menginjak lantai dasar rumah tersebut, perlahan ia berjalan ke tempat sang ayah yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hangat.

Nanako mendekati Dojima, lalu duduk di sampingnya sambil meletakkan sebuah buku cerita yang ia bawa dari kamar. Ia memandangi ayahnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman. Kembali ia menatap buku cerita yang bergambar seorang pahlawan bertopeng. Nanako menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap lagi sang ayah.

"Ada apa, Nanako?" tanya Dojima mengetahui ada pertanyaan dari jilatan mata sang anak.

Lagi-lagi Nanako menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Emm, Nanako bingung, Pa. Kenapa pahlawan selalu laki-laki? Kenapa yang perempuan hanya sedikit?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Mendengarnya, Dojima tersenyum namun pandangannya tetap tertuju pada koran. "Karena laki-laki itu kuat," jawabnya.

Nanako tampak berpikir. Ia bertopang dagu, lalu tanyanya, "Siapa yang melahirkan mereka?"

"Tentu saja ibunya," sahut Dojima singkat.

Gadis kecil itu berpikir lagi. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Berarti yang paling kuat itu wanita dong, Ayah!" serunya girang.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Karena wanita bisa melahirkan pria-pria kuat itu!"

Dojima melongo ketika jawaban sang anak menerobos masuk ke dalam telinganya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Oh, maafkanlah! Sungguh ia hanya gadis kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu.

* * *

≈**Bro**

Dari balik pintu kamar yang tak tertutup itu, sekilas terlihat Souji sedang menuliskan serangkaian kalimat di atas buku dengan senyum menyungging di wajahnya. Ia tampak semangat, entah apa yang dikerjakannya. 'PR-kah itu?' batin Nanako. Gadis kecil itu terus berdiam diri mengamati kegiatan sang kakak dari pintu kamar. Ia tidak memanggil pemuda tersebut, takut jika mengganggu keasyikkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Souji menghentikan jemarinya yang sedari tadi memegang pena dan menggerakkannya ke sana ke sini, mencoret rapi buku tulis di atas mejanya. Diletakkannya bolpoin tersebut dengan pelan. Ia kepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan berseru pelan, "_Yes_!" Kemudian menatap puas akan hasil kerjanya, sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah pemuda itu.

Nanako mengetuk pintu kamar hingga Souji menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk. Gadis kecil itu masuk perlahan sambil matanya mencuri pandang ke tempat buku tadi diletakkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepupunya, menatapnya dengan bingung.

Seakan tahu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan anak kecil di sampingnya itu, Souji berkata, "Kakak sedang menulis sebuah cerita fiksi dan sekarang sudah selesai."

Nanako mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Cerita tentang apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentang seorang pria yang menemukan lampu ajaib. Jika ia menangis di atasnya, setiap tetes air matanya berubah jadi mutiara."

"Apa dia menjadi kaya?" Nanako memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Dan pada akhirnya ia duduk di atas mutiara-mutiara itu dengan sebelah lengannya menahan tubuh sang istri yang terkulai tak bernyawa," ujar Souji tatkala matanya tertuju pada langit cerah di luar sana.

Nanako kembali mengamati buku tadi. "Apa ia membunuh istrinya?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu seraya mengambil buku cerita milik Souji, kemudian membukanya halaman demi halaman.

"Karena setiap tetesan air matanya adalah mutiara."

"Kenapa ia harus membunuh istrinya? Kenapa tidak menghirup aroma bawang saja?"

Souji menatap adik sepupunya, heran. Ia tak sanggup menjawab lagi. Bibirnya kaku, terkatup rapat oleh pertanyaan sederhana yang dilemparkan gadis kecil nan lugu itu. Sungguh pertanyaan yang singkat namun telak!

Ia memang masih kecil, lugu dan polos. Namun, kadang kala pertanyaannya tidaklah sepolos sifatnya. Ia juga manusia, pintar…

* * *

**selesai**

* * *

Ehm, maaf saya juga tidak mengerti maksud dari fic ini. Mungkin Anda bisa mengutip beberapa moral **-kayak ada aja-**. Aneh? Ya, memang aneh! Tapi, bolehkah minta secuil review? Oh, ayolah!


End file.
